


There is One Way that the Assassins are like Ubisoft.

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Explaining the Assassin Brotherhood, Gen, Recruitment, Trans Female Character, William Miles is autistic fite me if you disagree, incorrigible transphobes will catch these blades, orz I really really tried to think a better title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Writember Day 10 - "Promise"William recruits Stacey.





	There is One Way that the Assassins are like Ubisoft.

The motel room smelled vaguely of smoke from a previous guest, and the fridge didn't work, and there was traffic noise from the highway right next door, but it was secure, which was all William cared about right now.

It was a place to stay, which was all Stacey cared about right now. She was sitting on the edge of the rickety bed, watching William intently, but trying not to stare or anything like that. She had a trusting soul, and she wanted to believe this man would truly help her, but if he started showing red flags like certain people she'd trusted before, she was ready to kick him in the solar plexus and bolt out of there.

"So, okay," she said after guzzling down a much-needed bottle of water, "your organization. What is it and why couldn't you tell me on the street?"

William, sitting at the small table, locked the screen of his tablet and slid it aside to give her his full attention. "Our organization... is based around the right of all humans to live freely."

"Simple enough. But you're persecuted for it somehow, so there's got to be more," she said, a bit dubious. "Also, I asked what it _is_ , but you gave me the mission statement instead."

A slightly dark smile crossed William's face. He leaned forward on the table. "Once I tell you, I cannot un-tell you."

Stacey leaned away the slightest bit.

"We have had other names in the past," William continued, not picking up on that social signal, "but usually... we are called Assassins."

Stacey blinked. "I'm sorry, did you say 'assassins'?"

"Yes. The word has its roots in Arabic; it didn't always mean what it does today. Now you're wondering if this is a criminal organization."

That was true, but she didn't say it.

"If it is criminal to revolt against tyranny and root out corruption, then yes, we are proudly criminals." William folded his hands together. "And yes, we do kill when it is needed. Though you may opt out of any lethal missions if you wish."

"Wh... why have you picked me?"

"You are in need of people who will accept you, and help with your transition," William said bluntly. "We are in need of recruits. Your medical education and military training, though both incomplete, would still be great assets." He smiled again, more amiably this time. "It's an added bonus that you are trans, actually."

"Is it really," Stacey said flatly, looking away.

"You see, when a new person joins us, they leave behind their previous life. We do our best to 'disappear' them from official records which could be used to track them down." William raised a finger. "However, 'Stacey Russ' does not exist in the eyes of the U.S. government."

"That's a very... businesslike way of looking at it."

William nodded to agree.

The bed creaked as Stacey shifted her weight. "So I'll be your doctor and soldier."

"Yes. We have other doctors and soldiers, but never nearly enough."

"And in return you'll help me transition?"

William nodded again. "You won't be the first we've helped."

"Well, it sounds like I'd be a fool not to join up. Unless there's something you're not telling me," Stacey said darkly.

William paused a moment, thinking before he said this next bit. "Many things, yes."

"Like what?"

"Ancient myths, complex conspiracies, scientific discoveries hidden from the public. It would be too much for anyone to take in all at once. I'm not witholding any information out of malice."

Stacey exhaled a long breath. "Okay, I'm not sure what to think of that. But you've already turned out far nicer than I expected for a strange man who wanted to take me to a motel room." She got up to grab the other water bottle from the room-temp fridge, and chugged a third of it while she pondered the situation. Then she turned back to Williiam. "Okay. It sounds like joining up with you is my best option right now, considering my other option is being homeless."

William held out his hand like he was offering her something. "I won't lie: being an Assassin isn't easy. But I absolutely promise you," he said with clarity and focus on each word, "that nobody in my organization will disrespect your gender. Not without severe repercussions."

"What, you'll kick them out?"

"Ah, that's not feasible. They could defect, spill secrets to the enemy if I did that. But if reprimanding and educating them doesn't change their ways, then..." He pulled up one sleeve of his sweater, revealing a simple bracer with a dagger built into it, the blade flat against his inner forearm. "This would be my final resort."

Stacey put a hand to her mouth. "You'd kill a member of your- Assassins?"

"If they were incorrigibly transphobic? Yes." He pulled his sleeve back down. "But I really doubt it will come to that. We're an incredibly accepting bunch. I have personally recruited people of many different faiths, orientations, and genders. I promise you will be safe with them."


End file.
